υηтιℓ συя нєαятѕ σηтєηт (Blue X Yellow Pearl) ON HOLD
by XxDarXxDarxX
Summary: COLLAGE AU! Blue x yellow pearl 3


Blue pearl was packing up her stuff from her parents house, she was getting ready to leave for collage but she couldn't be more nervous. She is seeing her room mate today for the first time, she didn't even know if her room mate will be someone she would get along with. What if she was a bratty party girl that didn't give a crap about those around her, what if she was reckless and stupid...?

Blue pearl couldn't stop thinking about what her room mate would be like, most thoughts weren't positive but ,she wont lie, some where positive ones. Her room mate could be sweet and caring or smart and helpful. But that was most unlikely...

Blue pearl was taken out of her thoughts when her mother, blue diamond , walked in her room and tapped on her shoulder.

"Yes, mother?" Blue pearl turned around from her packing and looked at blue diamond.

"Have you gotten everything packed up , sweetheart?" Blue diamond said with a sweet smile on her face.

"yes, mother."

"Clothes,books, laptop, schedule ... everything?" Blue diamond asked.

"Yes , mother."

"good job...i'm so proud of you." Blue diamond smiled and brought blue pearl into a tight hug then pulled back. "...your growing up so very fast." She cupped blue pearls cheek with one hand.

"aww...mother i will only be gone for a year or two. When i come back, i swear to you that i will still be your little girl." Blue pearl smiled, her phone buzzed in her back skinny jean pocket. She looked at it.

"looks like its time to go, Peridot is coming to pick me up. She is driving me to the collage..." Blue pearl put her phone back in her pocket and hugged her mother once more. Blue diamond hugged back, she had a small tear forming in her eye but before it could fall, she wiped it off.

"I love you mother, i will call you when i get there safely and have everything set up." Blue pearl pulled back and grabbed her bags, blue diamond nodded and helped her pick them up.

When they walked out of their house blue pearl put her bags in the trunk of Peridot's van. She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and waved her goodbye. They drove off and headed toward the collage.

"You have everything? Cause i'm not driving all the way back to your house to pick up anything that you left." Peridot said while keeping her eyes on the road, she drove carefully but quickly which is why she chose to ask Peridot to pick her up.

"Yes...what about you? Weren't you accepted to this collage?" Blue pearl asked, tilting her head slightly at Peridot who still had her eyes pinned on the road.

"Nah, i actually got accepted to a collage in California. I'm going there in a few days to meet up with my room mate. Have you meet up with your room mate yet, blue?" Peridot asked, her phone buzzed in her pocket and when she hit a red stopping light she looked at who texted her.

"oh...n-no not yet. I haven't gotten the chance to see her yet..."

" i have already meet up with my room mate. Her name is Lapis Lazulie, we call and text each other to check up on progress with the packing and shit..." She handed blue pearl her phone. " ...here, she just texted me actually. You can take a look at what she looks like."

Blue pearl looked at the picture of Lapis, in the picture that she had of her Lapis was holding a bottle of water and had on short shorts and a tank top. Her hair was a dark blue color and her skin was a light brown and she had a goody grin on her face. Blue pearl smiled.

"She looks nice."

"Yea, she actually is pretty cool. We agree on _almost_ everything..." Peridot said smiling, she quickly looked over to Blue pearl seeing that she shrunk in her seat. "Whats wrong, blue?"

"...its just that i'm afraid of what my room mate will be like. What if she is _mean_ and _bratty_ and _messy_?!i wont survive through collage if someone like that is living with me!" Blue pearl whisper yelled while gently pulling on her light blue hair that was hanging above her shoulders.

"Calm down. its okay, i doubt that she will be like that. Your acting like what i acted like before i met Lapis, but in the end she was totally... _cool..."_ Peridot reassured and continued when she noticed that blue pearl didn't change at all."...Plus, if she does end up being all those things...the bad things...then you'll still have me. You can always come to me if you have something to talk about.I will always be here for you through thick and thin, remember that." Peridot smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, blue pearl smiled and sat up in the seat. Peridot removed her reassuring hand and put it back on the car wheel.

"Thank you Peridot, i'm so lucky to have a friend like you." Blue pearl said in a soft tone.

"heh...yea..." Peridot said with a dorky grin on her face. She saw the large collage to her right of the road and turned in, she parked her car. "We're here! This place looks nice."

Peridot hopped out of the van and opened the trunk, grabbing all of blue pearls things out and helping her carry them. She noticed that blue pearl didn't get out yet, she walked over to the open window of the seat that blue pearl was in.

"hey, don't worry. Just remember what i said, nothing bad will happen. i swear" Peridot said and opened the car door for Blue pearl. "c'mon, you never know, she could be your next best friend for life. you know, other then me" Peridot grinned and pointed to herself.

Blue pearl giggled and got out of the van, Peridot handed her the bags carefully and gave her the schedule.

" the front doors are over there, just follow the schedule and you will be there in no time." Peridot hugged blue pearl and got in the drivers seat of her van and called out the window " When you have everything set up and you meet your room mate don't forget to call me! I wanna know about her!" Peridot screamed out of the window, she waved goodbye to blue pearl and drove off.

Blue pearl sighed and looked up at the extremely large collage.

"This is going to be a rough few years"

* * *

Blue pearl slowly walks to the front doors of the collage while carrying her heavy bags in. She opens the doors and looks down at her schedule that she is barely holding on to.

 _{Room 317 hall 2}_ She thought and looked down the halls _{must be this way}_

She was passing tons of doors, none of them were her's. She has been walking around for 15 minuets by now attempting to find her dorm and has gotten a little frustrated with herself.

"Having any trouble ma'am?" Blue pearl jumped to the voice and turned around to notice a short and beautiful woman who was wearing a dark blue and white work outfit with a tag on her right breast. She had long pale blue hair that stopped right before her butt and bangs that covered her eyes and was wearing a necklace with half a red heart on tag stated her name was _Sapphire_.

"Yes please, i don't know where to find room 317. I have been looking for about 17 minuets now. I'm supposed to be meeting up with my room mate today." Blue pearl said and handed Sapphire the schedule, the short blue girl looked at the sheet then handed it back with half a smile on her face.

"Of course, this way ma'am. May i take any of your bags for you?" She politely asked and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"No, i don't want to be a burden-"

"Nonsense." Sapphire said and took two of the three bags out of Blue pearls arms, it felt so good to have some weight be lifted off. " Your room is just this way. Please follow me"

Blue pearl nodded and followed her, she had a few questions in her head. This girl was so _mysterious_ and really sweet for a pretty girl which is saying something.

"Excuse me?" Blue pearl dared while walking through the halls with the blue girl.

"Yes'm?" She questioned while looking straight forward.

"May i ask you something? I mean...if you don't mind me asking you about anything about yourself."

"Oh, of course. Ask away, i'm all ears." Surprisingly that wasn't sarcastic and blue pearl suddenly had more confidence.

"Is your name sapphire?"

"Oh, i'm so sorry for not saying that at first. I totally forgot but...but,yes my name is Sapphire Johnson, actually my last name wont be the same soon." She has a cute smile stretch on her lips.

"Oh okay, so your necklace, i really like it. But why red? I would think your color would be pale blue..not to be rude or anything, red actually fits you."

"Oh...this necklace was given to me for my birthday a few years ago by my fiancée, we are getting married in a few weeks"

"Aww that's so sweet! Who is this _fiancée_ if you don't mine me asking."

"Her name is Ruby Harris" Sapphire sighed dreamily. " It all started out as a small but sweet group of friends then the next thing you know i'm marrying the most important person in my life." Her face was blushed a little bit but it wasn't noticeable " she treats me like i'm her only priority and she gave me everything when i had nothing. She proposed to me a week ago and i couldn't be happier to marry someone as amazing as her..." She stopped when she noticed Room 317 imprinted on a door to her right "...alright miss. We are here, did you want me to help you carry your bags inside or are you good from here?"

"...I'm good for now. If i have any further struggles then i will call in for you. Congratulations by the way, that was the sweetest thing i have ever heard come out of anyone's mouth." Blue pearl smiled " And i also forgot to say...my name is Blue pearl but you can call me next time we have the chance to speak i could ask you more questions?"

Sapphire nodded " Nice to speak with you, my office is in the upper lobby so if you need me just go there. I'm always willing to speak to one of the people in my wing. Have a wonderful day and good luck with unpacking" She carefully placed blue pearls items downs,waved goodbye and walked away.

Blue pearl smiled, she has never actually met anyone who was as sweet and gentle as that small blue woman. Her story was just so adorable, she wanted to know more about it which totally _isn't_ creepy.

She lightly knocked on the door that had her number, 317 , on it. She could hear light foot steps on the inside and a quiet 'I'm coming'. She stood patiently an fixed her skirt that stopped right before her knees, she moved more of her hair over her eyes and once she was satisfied she let out a soft sigh as she waited for the door to open.

The door cracked open and the woman on the inside stood in the door way.

"May i help you?" The woman inside asked through the door, she was exactly as tall as blue pearl and her hair was completely out of her face. Her hair was a bright blonde and she was wearing light skinny jeans and a white tank top. Her hair was no longer then blue pearls.

"Oh..umm i was scheduled to meet up with my room mate today in this room. this is room 317, right?" Blue pearl said unsure.

"Oh! oh your my room mate? Your name is..." She looked at the name that was written on her hand "...Blue Pearl, right?"

"Yes, that is me" She smiled and the woman that was exactly her height stood aside for her to come in. Blue pearl carefully placed her three bags to the side and examined the particularly clean room.

"May i ask what your name is?" Blue pearl asked.

"My name is actually Yellow pearl...but you can just call me yellow. For short, ya know? Its a burden to say my whole name." She politely smiled.

"Okay, same goes for me. You can just call me blue." Blue pearl said and went to grab her phone out of her bags. " i will unpack later, today has been a small bit stressful and i need to call a few friends" Yellow pearl nodded and walked towards a small black laptop that was placed on a brown coffee table, she sat on the couch and turned on the laptop and went to do what ever she does.

Blue pearl smiled and sat down on the small bed she was provided with and dialed her mothers number in the phone. She waited a few seconds but then she heard a voice.

"Hello?" Blue diamond said through the phone.

"Mother, i'm at my dorm safe-" Blue pearl was cut off.

"Oh my gosh! How is it there sweetheart? if it nice and homey?"

"yes mother, its more then i actually expected it to be, plus my room mate seems cool." Yellow pearl looked up from her laptop and gave blue pearl a thumbs up and a smile, blue pearl gestured one back.

"That's great honey. Hope you find all of your classes nice and fun."

"i'm sure they will be mother, i love you, bye."

"Love you too"

With that, blue pearl hang up. She looked back at yellow pearl who was invested in her laptop once more and let out a soft sigh before dialing Peridot's number. She waited a few seconds then she heard Peridot on the phone.

"Oh my gosh! Blue are you okay? How's your room mate? Is your dorm clean and nice? Are the people there nice? Are t-" Blue pearl chuckled and cut Peridot off.

"shhh Peridot i'm fine. My room mate is pretty cool and my dorm in surprisingly clean. I have only met one woman other then my room mate but from the looks of it, most of the people here will be nice."

"See! What did i tell ya? Who is your room mate?"

"Oh, her name is Yellow pearl, almost the same name as me, but she goes by yellow." blue pearl said and smiled.

"That's great! I'm on my way to the collage i'm going to actually. its sooo far away!"

"Aww hope you get there soon, i got to go and start unpacking. I will call you later, okay Peridot?"

"Sure, alright. Talk to ya later! Bye"

"Bye"

Blue pearl hung up and got up off her small bed. She walked over to her bags and opened the one that was full of collage papers,note books, a few computers, printing supplies, and almost everything else you needed. She came over prepared like always.

"Hey, do you need any help with that?" Yellow pearl asked from across the room, her laptop was now closed.

Blue pearl smiled " i would love some help"

* * *

Yellow pearl helped her out with the unpacking and carefully placed items down in their correct places. Blue pearl and yellow pearl had a lot of things in common like how they both loved to do ballet and loved sparring. She was pretty nice too, well in blue pearls opinion.

"Why did you bring so much stuff?" Yellow pearl asked the blue girl after they finished unpacking she had plopped back down on the couch and went back on her laptop.

"i like to over prepare. You never know when you will need a rainbow pen!" Blue pearl said giggling and yellow pearl did the same.

"Hey i'm in the mood for some coffee or tea, did you want to come with me to the star bucks down there before any of our classes start? " Yellow pearl closed her laptop and was now looking at the blue one.

"Mmmm..." Blue pearl crossed her arms.

" Please?"

"Mmmgrr.." Blue pearl sighed " What if i miss my class?! Not on the first day!"

"Pleeease? I will have you back before.." She grabbed blue pearls schedule that was siting on the dresser and glared at it "...1:00!" She stared at blue pearl with puppy eyes.

"grr...fine. But only because i have done a lot of work today and i'm tired" Blue pearl said and uncrossed her arms, feeling defeated.

"YES! Lets go!" Yellow pearl grabbed her keys and grabbed blue pearls hand and dragged her out of the dorm and down the stairs to the first level then eventually, almost falling in the process, they made it outside to the parking lot where yellow pearl led blue pearl to her small white car.

They made their way to a small coffee place, blue pearl ordered a small cappuccino and muffin. Yellow pearl got a Large Cappuccino.

"You know how huge those things are here ,right? A-and they have soooo many calories. " Blue pearl said after the waiter said she will bring their coffees over in a few.

"pffffft Blue have you seen me? I'm a stick, i NEED the calories." yellow pearl said and leaned a little in her seat. She giggled under her breath when she saw that blue pearl glared at her in the cutest way possible. " Hey, i hope you don't mind me totally changing the subject, but i have been wondering WHY you cover your eyes with your luscious locks?" Yellow pearl leaned herself forward on the table.

Blue pearls ace became flushed a small bit "Oh! o-oh umm..." She paused for a second and cleared her throught "...Its just that i don't like it when people see my eyes."

"oh okay, i totally respect that. But i know for a fact that your eyes must be beautiful, i bet that if you uncovered your eyes there would be hundreds of people crowding you taking annoying pictures!" Yellow pearl pretended to be holding a camera and taking pictures and blue pearl giggled.

"oh shush" blue pearl said in between slight giggles, covering her mouth slightly with her hand.

The waitress came with their drinks and blue pearls muffin.

"Alright ladies, when you leave, just come up to the front for the check. There is only a few people working today" the woman with short and golden fluffy hair said. She was short, like half the size of the pearls." Oh, and my name is Sadie. If you have any questions or concerns please just sit patiently or come to the registers, i will happily answer anything you have to say." Blue and yellow pearl nodded and smiled. Sadie waved goodbye and headed to an employees only door.

"What a nice woman." Blue pearl said and took a sip of her cold Cappuccino.

"Yea, i think she goes to the collage..." yellow pearl said and shrugged.

"..."

"..."

"...Thank you for doing this for me." Blue pearl said and smiled down at her muffin, yellow pearl blushed slightly and nervously chuckled.

"w-well its the least i could do, hey first meetings are the ones that truly count , right? Plus, i sorta saw the need of something caffeine filled in your eyes."

"Yea i was pretty thirsty"

"I was craving this too so its a win/win for the both of us" Yellow pearl smiled and began to slowly sip her caffeine filled drink.

Blue pearl chuckled and covered her mouth because there was some of the drink in her mouth. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and swiped the screen.

"Hello?"

"...h-hey...its Amethyst...can we talk for a second...i have a lot of things going on..."


End file.
